


Snapped

by bisexualfredrikjohansson (audrxyweasley)



Category: Holby City
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Fredrik Finally snaps, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrxyweasley/pseuds/bisexualfredrikjohansson
Summary: The breakdown everyone can sense is coming. Fredrik finally snaps after Henrik makes a slightly callous comment on the ward. Sacha is left to pick up the piecesInspired by a tumblr discussion about how Fredrik is probably going to have a nervous breakdown now Sara is gone. (This is set about Christmas, which is why Sacha is speaking as though Fredrik's mood has been off for 'months' aka since Sara left)





	Snapped

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this convo - https://chillywitch.tumblr.com/post/166674030114/singasongandneverstop-chillywitch
> 
> Comment what you think! Feedback is always good!

He worked like a machine, chugging along until something snapped. Sacha had personally seen it coming for months. He’d tried to warn people to stay away from Fredrik, or at least step delicately, but of course, no one had listened. It had started out as a relatively normal day, with Hanssen lingering over Fredrik’s shoulder, lecturing in a way that Sacha was sure he would do to no other member of staff. He heard the comment that took it too far. A simple remark that Sacha couldn’t believe Hanssen would say to anyone, let alone his own son. “If that’s how rough you are with a patient, I see why Sara left you.” He’d said it in a light tone, but even Sacha would find it hard to argue that there was no malice behind it. Fredrik hadn’t been rougher than ever, and he did have to check for any swelling in the patient's ribs in case an infection was starting.

Immediately Fredrik spun around, slamming his hand on the table, and silencing the entire ward. “Don’t you EVER speak of me like that again!” He shouted. Hanssen was clearly shocked, not expecting Fredrik to say anything back to him. “You do not get to make comments like that! I don’t care if you’re my superior, you’re my FATHER AND THE REASON MY WIFE LEFT ME! Don’t make it sound like I was abusive to her! I wouldn’t touch her, and you know that!” The entire ward stood still, with everybody afraid to move as Fredrik slowly came undone. “I can’t take this,” Fredrik continued in a quieter, more broken voice. “You treat me so much worse than everybody else and claim it’s so nobody can cry ‘nepotism’ and you act like you hate me.”

A few small tears began to drip from his eyes, and that was the moment that everyone knew that Hanssen had broke Fredrik. “My wife and son have gone back to Sweden without me because I refuse to give up on you. I want you to love me, and despite me sacrificing everything, you still refuse to acknowledge me. I asked for your help with the business so instead, you reported me for the trials and sunk it. I could have gone to prison for what happened! But you don’t care, do you? As long as everything is okay in the world of Hanssen it’s fine. But it’s not fine for me.” Fredrik as openly crying now, but he still wasn’t finished. “Don’t just stare at me. Do something, please.” He begged. “Shout, scream, lash out at me, but please Father, don’t just stare at me.” 

Hanssen remained silent. Fredrik’s face dropped, but he didn’t look surprised. Sacha was the first to move, attracting the attention of the entire ward. “Fredrik, come for a walk with me.” He said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder and guiding him away from the centre of the ward, shooting a look back at Hanssen. 

He didn’t take him to his office, that would be too close to the ward. Instead, the gardens seemed the best place. They wouldn’t be as private, but they’d be away from the prying eyes and ears of their colleagues. Once they were sat on the bench, with Fredrik calmer than he had been, Sacha spoke. “I understand why you got angry, Fredrik. To suggest that you were abusive to Sara is an awful thing to suggest, but you shouldn’t have lost your temper so publicly.” 

Fredrik nodded, looking down at the stone flags. “I just...snapped. I’m not the nicest person, but I wouldn’t hit my wife. I don’t get why he treats me so horribly. I’m his only son, and yet he seems insistent to ignore that. He just treats me like a pest, like by being here I’m bothering him.” He swallowed, daring to look up at Sacha. “Am I fired?” He asked in a quiet voice. 

Sacha wanted to tell him nothing would happen so badly, but he couldn’t. “I don’t know Fredrik. I really don’t know. I’m not going to have you fired if that’s any consolation, but this is out of my hands I’m afraid.” Sacha rubbed his back, hating to see the bright young man he could usually rely on so crushed. “You can always talk to me, Fredrik. If your job is safe, you don’t need to let it get to this point again. I understand you’re a private person, but I am here, Fredrik. Take advantage of that.” Fredrik gave a small smile and nodded, his watery eyes a sign that this was only the beginning of the issues he needed to deal with.


End file.
